


Unbroken Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Animagus, Gay Sex, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: After forcefully having his magic sealed, Harry is sent to live with Sirius' squib cousin in America. Feeling like he has nothing to live for after the death of his friends and the loss of his magic, he slips into a deep depression. Will a certain empath vampire and a pack of wolves be able to heal him? Will Harry every show his true self? Harry/Jasper, abuse, depression, animagus





	Unbroken Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841540) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> A BIG Thank You and just to let you know I LOVE reading your stories.  
> I know she just finished "The Startk Truth" - was soooooooo good, and is considering working on this one next (no pressure if not)  
> So just 'a little something, something' I made and know whatever comes next in any of her stories will be great.
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[ ](https://ibb.co/icfZnd)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
